Kaizaren of the Empire Extras
by AnimeNerd215
Summary: A collection of short side stories, one shots, or just plain randomness involving the cast of Code Geass and the OCs from my Code Geass stories. All this is for fun so updates will vary. I'll take suggestions for stuff gladly! Ratings will vary depending on each thing. Genres will vary as well.
1. Chapter 1

Kaizaren of the Empire extras

Disclaimer: This applies for everything, i own nothing from Code Geass except my OCs.

**Childhood Days 1**

"GAGH!" A young Kai yelped as Lelouch beat him in chess _again. _"How are you so good at this!? I beat you one time out of every ten! And then I never win against Schneizel!" he mumbled as he planted his chin on his knees.

"Sorry Kai, I'm just that much better than you. Wanna go again?" Lelouch chuckled.

"I'll go and play with Clovis instead, at least he's not as hard to beat." Kai mumbled.

"Oh stop being a sore loser!" Lelouch laughed.

"I'm not being a sore loser! I'm just tired of losing over and over!" Kai yelped, slamming his small hands down on the table.

"Lelouch, are you on a winning streak again?" Natalia asked as she leaned on the archway.

"It's Kai's fault for being a sore loser." Lelouch mumbled.

"I said I'm not being a sore loser." Kai growled, shooting Lelouch a death glare, clenchin his white king piece tightly.

"With that attitude it's easy to see why." Natalia sighed. "And sometimes I wonder who the older twin is."

"SHUT IT NAT!" Kai snapped.

"Big Brother!" Nunnally squeaked as she trotted in.

"Hey Nunnally!" Lelouch chuckled, patting his little sister on the head as she hugged him.

"Nunnally!" Natalia giggled as she also received a hug. Kai just sat there with a dejected look, one cheek puffed out.

"Is Kai angry?" Nunnally asked Natalia.

"Yep. He's mad because Lelouch beat him at chess again." Natalia giggled.

"Shut. Up." Kai growled.

"Maybe he should try refining his strategy a bit, which would help." Clovis stated as he walked in.

"You shut it too Clovis. You just attack over and over, it's why you always lose to me and Lelouch." Kai grumbled, setting down the white king with a clack, setting the board back up out of habit.

"Oh, so you do want a rematch?" Lelouch chuckled.

"No, it's just a habit." Kai mumbled as he started setting up the black pieces.

"I could do my side myself you know." Lelouch stated.

"Like I said, habit." Kai mumbled.

"Man you are such a neat freak." Lelouch chuckled.

"I am not!" Kai yelled.

"Um, you _did _clean up the entire gazebo and all our rooms the other to vent off steam." Clovis stated.

"Shut up Clovis." Kai mumbled as he stalked away.

"Were are you going!?" Natalia demanded.

"I'm going to clean up my room." Kai yelled back.

"Didn't you do that yesterday?" Clovis asked.

"THEN I'LL MAKE IT A MESS SO I HAVE SOMEHTING TO CLEAN!" Kai yelled.

"He needs a better stress outlet." Clovis sighed.

"Were will he find one? Everything else he can do either Lelouch or Schneizel is better than him at." Natalia stated.

"You just had to make it obvious huh?" Lelouch chuckled.

"What if Kai did what Cornelia does?" Nunnally asked.

"Nunnally, Kai's too young for that kind of stuff!" Clovis chuckled.

"You never know, as we get older he could start up in the military. If it wasn't for Lelouch I'm sure he'd be a bit more confident." Natlai deadpanned.

"Now that's offensive." Lelouch sighed, spinning around his black king. Natalia sighed with a shake of her head, her hair bouncing around.

"I wish my hair was white like yours Natalia, it's so pretty!" Nunnally giggled, yanking on a strand of Natalia's hair.

"Owowowowow! Stop Nunnally that hurts!" Natalia yelped, getting g a laugh out of Lelouch and Clovis.

"There, I'm done." Kai declared as he walked back, his sleeves rolled up and some dirt on his face.

"What did you do?" Clovis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I made my room a total mess, then cleaned it up, dusted everything, cleaned out the carpet,a dn threw some dirt on the walls so I could clean that." Kai stated.

"Man, you really are a neat freak." Clovis chuckled.

"I don't have any other way to vent out my stress, so I make do." Kai stated simply, sitting across from Lelouch, "Now, this time you'll lose!"

"We'll see about that!" Lelouch laughed.

**A/N**

**HAHA. THIS IS JUST SO I CAN PASS THE TIME IF I CAN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING ELSE, AND IF YOU WANT TO SUGGEST ANY IDEAS FOR ONESHOTS OR SIDE STORIES FEEL FREE TO DO SO! I LIKE SEEING WHAT PEOPLE THINK I SHOULD DO WITH MY CHARACTERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaizaren of the Empire Extras

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Code Geass.

**Area 14**

"Your highness, the enemy forces have been pushed back to the capital." An officer stated, turning to the ten year old Kaizaren, who was watching the map intensely, a hard look on his face. He was wearing a modified military outfit, though he was still wearing his blue cape. The officer had to admit, for a ten year old, Kaizaren was a devilish strategist. Three months in Papua New Guinea, which had practically become a war zone, and he showed the determination of a seasoned general, not losing a single unit, though the fact the enemy didn't have Knightmare's contributed to that.

"Good. Have all teams clean up any stragglers. Get the G1 to the front so we can resupply the Knightmares before we make the last move. I want this finished by tonight." Kaizaren said, his voice hard-set and not betraying how nervous he was. He'd willingly taken up this opportunity to prove himself, much to Cornelia's surprise. Her objections still echoed in the boys mind.

_"Kaizaren you can't be serious!? You're still so young!" Cornelia shouted._

_"You were Lady Marianne's chief bodyguard not more than two years ago Cornelia." Kaizaren said flatly._

_"That's different. You're going to be in live combat, and you are far too young for that kind of ordeal!" Cornelia retorted._

_"I'll be in the G1, so I'll be fine. I haven't spent all that time studying and using simulators for nothing." Kaizaren replied simply. Cornelia let out a sigh._

_"There's no swaying you, is there?" she asked. Kaizaren shook his head._

Kaizaren let out a sigh as sat down. _I passed the point of no return a long time ago. I've already set myself as a military officer. _He thought as he leaned on one hand.

(A few hours later)

"Move squads Alpha and Bravo to the front. Epsilon and Theta, provide covering fire and flank the others. Omega, Zeta, move in from the back and take out their reserves." Kaizaren ordered, watching the signals on the map of the capital city.

_"Yes, your highness!" _came a collective reply. Kaizaren watched as his orders were carried out, the enemy signals disappearing swiftly.

"Now, demolish the gates and move in. Keep any resistance at bay as you all move towards the capital building. Send them the data for each city sector." Kaizaren ordered next, looking towards the operator, who nodded.

"What is that?" one of the officers gasped as a feed of a large fortress like tank appeared.

"It's a cheap imitation of a Knightmare. Epsilon, you're closest, take it out." Kaizaren ordered.

"_Yes sir!" _the captain replied.

"All teams, converge on the city center and end this." Kaizaren ordered as the city sectors switched to blue, all except the center.

"Your highness, should we begin moving in towards the city?" an officer asked.

"We'll need to undergo negotiations anyway." Kai stated. One of the officers gulped. Something about the boy's voice told him that the "negotiations" wouldn't be diplomatic in the slightest. As the G1 moved to a stop outside the capital, Kaizaren stepped out, and was joined by Relius and Roy, the Eleven who'd joined and had received some decent hate despite Kaiazren's obvious appreciation of the man's skills.

"Your highness, all things have gone smoothly. Any who surrendered have been taken prisoner." Relius sated.

"Were any innocent caught in the fighting?" Kaizaren asked, not turning around.

"No sir. All the buildings were empty. The city must've been evacuated." Roy stated.

"Good to hear." Kaizaren said with a nod as they climbed the steps and opened the doors, where the main government body was held. What was left of it anyway.

"I demand to speak with your CO you damn Britannians! Who's been giving these orders!?" the man who must've been the head asked.

"That would be me." Kaizaren stated simply as he came to a stop in front of the man.

"Don't make me laugh! A child!? HAHAHA! What a joke? Now honestly boy, where is the general?" the man asked in amusement.

"As I said, that would be me." Kaizaren stated, his face completely calm and his tone laced with ice.

"You honestly expect me to believe a _child _has been the one decimating my army!?" the man demanded mockingly before Relius slammed his head to the ground.

"Don't you dare mock a royal prince!" Relius growled as he pushed on the man's head with his boot.

"Stand down Relius." Kaizaren said with a wave of his hand as he sat in the chair behind the desk, leaning on an elbow. Relius lifted his foot, but he motioned for Roy to keep his weapon ready.

"This is some sort of joke right? A boy prince couldn't possibly have done this?" the man gasped, looking at the boy with fear in his eyes as a smirk appeared Kaizaren's face.

"I assure you this is no joke. I'm the one who has turned your country, the land known as Papua New Guinea, into the fourteenth Area of the Holy Britannian Empire." Kaiazren chuckled, his childish voice completely turning the statement into something that sounded all the more devastating than to hear it from the mouth of an adult. _And so it begins. _Kaizaren thought as the man was taken out along with the rest of the government body who hadn't surrendered, knowing what would become of them. As the gunshots rang out, Kaizaren closed his eyes and let his thoughts consume him…


End file.
